Maladria
by Daniella Defines Divinity
Summary: An entire new world, with an entire new story. Find yourself captivated by the world of Maladria and immerse yourself in an unforgetable story.
1. Summary and Disclaimer

Summary and Disclaimer  
  
I do not own Final Fantasy or any of it's characters, they belong to squaresoft and it's creators.  
  
Ok, now to get the ball rolling.  
  
This story is set in the world of Maladria, a mystical place with swords and magic. The only way to get around the beautiful world of Maladria is by foot or Chocobo. However this peaceful world is under threat by a demon race, who plunge Maladria into an eternal night. A college girl gets swept up in the events and finds herself compelled to change the course of history. Her quest takes her around the world of Maladria with many pitfuls and twists that puts her at risk.  
  
Just a little taster there, and it's different to what you expect it to be. This is going to be a long ongoing story, with characters based on my friends and myself. It's a completely new World in the Final Fantasy universe, but with familiar aspects such as the ever present Cid and other minor characters, but the big guns won't be in this I'm afraid.  
  
On with the story! 


	2. St Gloria

Chapter 1  
  
The sun poured in through the tall windows that stretched up to greet the ceiling, taunting the unlucky souls trapped inside with its warm glow. Madam Dunne's monotone drawled on, ignoring the fact that half of her students were beginning to fall asleep. "Cloud and the One Winged Angel" was an amazing fantasy epic, the level of description in the book really made Midgar come alive and the characters jump right off the pages. However having to listen to its literature dissected through Madam Dunne's yellow teeth and pursed lips was anything but fun. Daniella, who was basking on her desk in the sun, had taken to watching Madam Dunne's untameable grey hair that stuck out in all directions, and had never been blessed with a comb.  
  
Unlike the shrub planted on Madam Dunne's head, Daniella's hair was a rich brown with a hint of a natural red and cascaded in a glossy stream that stopped just past her slender shoulders. Her eyes were a deep, dark brown unlike the lifeless grey eyes of Madam Dunne. She had soft skin, with a subtle hint of a sun-kissed tan, and lips a gentle shade of light pink. The only thing she had in common with her teacher was her height, standing at five foot seven and with a nicely curved figure that often brought her unwanted attention. However a brief snapping of her jaws, and a flash of her fangs usually sent any man scurrying away on all fours. She had looks that could kill, and a personality so complex that many people didn't know whether they were coming or going around her. A perfect angel one minute, and a bloodthirsty demon the next, both hidden away behind those eyes.  
  
The sound of a clock tower in the distance made the students stir and file out of the room with their shoulders slumped, still tired and half asleep. As soon as the rabble emerged from behind the heavy oak doors and stepped into the light, there was a miraculous transformation. Students instantly revitalised and nurtured by the sun's rays hurried off in clusters to find their friends. The routine of college life took Daniella past the only people unaffected by the sun, dressed all in black with their mouths tied down into permanent scowls by an overdose of teenage-angst. She smiled as she passed, and a girl who was overly friendly with the lunch buffet let out a slight snarl in the back of her throat.  
  
Daniella walked across the neatly trimmed lawns, and a guy trying to impress a girl with his magic skills. She turned her back round at a loud crackling sound from his thunder spell backfiring in his face. His singed hair distinctively reminded her of Madam Dunne, and she fought to contain her laughter. After adjusting her bag on her shoulder, she stepped into the black and white farmhouse building, which was actually the college Chocobo stables. She dropped her bag on the floor next to the door, bending down to remove some Gyshal greens that she had bought and headed for the second to last stall on the right.  
  
"Hey there! How's my buddy doing?"  
  
She handed over the Gyshal greens, which Boco snatched up and ate in one go, thanking her with a loud bird like squawk. He restlessly hopped from one clawed foot to the other, his honey coloured wings flapping around, eager to get out.  
  
"Ok, ok, I get the picture. Let me get your reigns on and we'll go, it starts in about an hour and a half anyway."  
  
Besides from usually being weighed down by books and work, Daniella also busied herself with the sport of Chocobo racing, and tonight she was representing the college of St. Gloria, up against the famous Rosa Hall with a reputation for accepting only those with incredible special gifts. The prospect of a challenge gave Daniella a real adrenaline rush, and she was more than ready to show them what she was made of. 


End file.
